nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Shadows
'"Shadows" '''is the fifth episode of ''Insinuation, the eighth season, and the 146th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Mets, premiering on March 22, 2015. In the episode, in the most eventful night thus far, Austin visits Natalie, the Father disposes of the corpses, and Ophelia exacts revenge on Bryce. The Episode SHERIFF'S HOUSE Austin pulled himself onto the window ledge of the Sheriff's House and pushed himself through the small opening in Natalie's window. He landed in her bedroom. He found a piece of paper and pen on the desk and wrote her note. Then, he hid. Natalie tossed her heels into her closet. She turned to sit on the bed when she noticed a note. She read it over. "Natalie, I'm alive. I'm hidden in your room. Xoxo Austin." Natalie gasped. She swept the room with her eyes; he wasn't in plain sight. She checked behind the door, in the closet, behind the curtains. She closed the blinds. She approached her bed and got down on her knees. She took a quick peek underneath. "Boo," Austin said. Natalie suppressed a scream. Austin crawled out. "You died," Natalie said. "Nope," Austin said, "I escaped." "Why haven't you told everyone?" Natalie asked. Austin smiled. He caressed her chin. "Because then I can't do this." He kissed her. Natalie kissed him back. "Wait," she said. She ran and locked the door. She kissed Austin again. Soon, they were naked in the shadows. WATERMILL It was dark. The Father turned off the engine and opened the bed of the truck. He lugged the two bodies to the ground. He took the woman first. The Sawyer Gulch Watermill had been closed for nearly forty years; it was off-limits to the public and inspections were once every dozen years. Father Kelly entered the dilapidated structure and approached the furthest reservoir. He looked into the placid water. Ten other corpses swam about; nine women and one man. He hooked his arms under the limp arms of the woman and lifted her into the bay. She sunk instantly. He returned to the truck for the man. With both bodies safely disposed of, the Father made a phone call. "They're both gone," he said, "I'll be waiting." He hung up. OPHELIA'S OFFICE Ophelia tapped the crystal ball on her desk. The fake glass was chipping. She made herself a note to order another one off Amazon. She stretched; it was late at night and she was ready to go to bed. There was a thump on the wall. Ophelia cast an agitated glare at the wall that she shared with the law office. She knew exactly what that noise was. LAW OFFICE Ophelia climbed to the second floor of the building and pushed aside an old bookcase. A rusted door was behind it; it was the original connecting door between the two buildings before Ophelia had it locked. She, however, still had the key. She opened the door and stepped onto the balcony overlooking the law office. Down below, in the dark, Bryce was on top of a blonde girl. Ophelia didn't care if it was Christie or an Olson twin; it wasn't Sabrina Kim. Ophelia fished in her pocket and removed her cell phone. She found Bryce's number in the online phone book and called it. Below, a Metallica song blared. Bryce, without stopping his pace, tapped his phone and turned it off. Ophelia bit her lip. The mood had not been killed. She turned around and scanned the balcony. Something red glinted on the wall. Ophelia stalked over to the wall and pulled the fire alarm. Water cascaded into the office. SAWYER GULCH SQUARE Sabrina was on the street in minutes. Her phone had alerted her to the fire in the Square. She was only half-dressed. Camera at the ready, she pushed through the crowd to the front. The Sheriff and Deputy were getting ready to enter, hoses in hand. The door was thrown open. Water sprayed into the crowd. It became evident quickly that there was no fire to put out. Bryce ran out, covering his eyes. He was shirtless and very wet. Sabrina gasped and ran forward, horrified that he had been inside. "Are you alright?" Sabrina said, grabbing his shoulders. She inspected his chest. "What happened to your shirt?" "Used it to put out the fire," Bryce said, panting. "So there is a fire?" Sabrina said, looking back at the building, "It looks okay now." "It's gone now," Bryce said, "Fire's gone." "What caused it?" Sabrina asked, taking a quick picture of the crowd and the building. "I don't know," Bryce said, "Busted lightbulb? Not a big deal. I just had to pull the alarm." "Let me call Landon," Sabrina said, "He'll make sure you're okay. I'll tell him to bring you a shirt." Bryce tried to protest, but Sabrina had already dialed. "Oh," Landon said on the line, "I'll be there soon. Can't bring a shirt because I'm kind of in the Sheriff's house. Isobel called me in the middle of the night." "Is she alright?" Sabrina asked, "You've been over there a lot lately." "Yeah," Landon said, "She's fine." There was a short pause. "Sabrina," Landon said, "The apartment was empty when I woke up." Sabrina pondered what he said for a moment. "No one was there?" she said. Landon confirmed her suspicion; Austin was gone. "Should we tell the Sheriff?" Sabrina said. Landon sighed. "No. Either way we lose. We just have to hope he'll come back." "Okay," Sabrina said, "Get here quickly. Bryce is shivering." Sabrina let Bryce wear her jacket while Landon headed over. He kept looking nervously at the law office. Sabrina saw Ophelia in the window of her shop, glancing over the Square. Eventually, she closed her curtains and turned off her lights. Landon ran over, carrying his medical bag. "I'm here!" he said, "Take off the jacket, Bryce." Bryce reluctantly obeyed. Landon did a quick go-over; no burns, no injuries, just a discoloration on the chest... "What happened there?" Landon asked as he put on gloves and got his stethoscope. Bryce looked down and quickly covered the spot with his hand. "It's nothing," he said, "Did you bring a shirt?" "No," Landon said, "Let me see your chest." Bryce lowered his hand and turned so his back was to Sabrina. Landon lowered his eyebrows and looked at Bryce's chest. He had a hickey. Two, actually. And a slight bite mark. "You said there was no fire?" Landon said. Bryce nodded. "You should go home," Landon said angrily, "I'm sure you can finish your nightly activities there. I'll take Sabrina home. You know, your girlfriend." Bryce scoffed and turned his back on Landon. He kissed Sabrina for a long time before setting off for his apartment. "Where could Austin be?" Sabrina said, putting her camera back in her case. Landon shrugged in exasperation. "No idea. He left no note, no clue, no indication as to his whereabouts. It's like he snuck out on purpose. Like he didn't want us to know where he was going." "Where would he go that is so taboo?" Sabrina asked. "I don't know, but we have to find him," Landon said, "Let's start over by the Watermill." "Nah," Sabrina said, "It's too creepy over there. I swear there are ghosts that haunt the place. We'll start over by Sawyer Island instead." The two left the Square. "Tell me about Isobel," Sabrina said, "I won't write about it or anything." "She's ill," Landon said, "Nothing serious. Just depression. It all stemmed from Jet Sterling's death. Losing your son is...irreversible." "How bad is her depression?" Sabrina asked. Landon was somber. "Bad." BRYCE'S APARTMENT Bryce sat at his desk, contemplating. He wanted to keep both his girlfriends. Sabrina had virtue and honor; she looked good in pictures and was the envy of his friends. But Christie was amazing sex. She didn't say anything of substance, however, and seemed completely disillusioned with the world. Sabrina had potential with her photography. Bryce needed to find a way to keep Sabrina, but still have sex with Christie. After spending another hour thinking, Bryce came to the conclusion that he needed to get rid of Sabrina temporarily until he could find a way to get rid of Christie. He just needed time. SHERIFF'S HOUSE Natalie and Austin kissed one last time. They promised to see each other again. "Stand up," Austin said. Natalie stood and posed. Austin took a picture with his phone. "Whacking material," he joked. "Wait," Natalie said, "Stand up." Austin stood and flexed. Natalie snapped her own photo. "Until the next time," she said. "So there is a next time," Austin said. "Absolutely," Natalie said, "Dead man." Austin winked and snuck out the window, immersed in the shadows. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Austin and Natalie's affair officially begins in this episode. It also begins the rivalry between Bryce and Ophelia. Bryce vows to find a way to keep Christie as a mistress but maintain Sabrina as his girlfriend. The Father makes his second phone call to an unknown character. References Amazon and Metallica were referenced. The "whacking material" line is a reference to Airplane! Trivia *The last scene of the episode was intended to make the audience incredibly uncomfortable. It worked. Category:Episodes Category:Insinuation Episodes